


Footsteps

by Shadow (Shadowlover)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlover/pseuds/Shadow
Summary: This filk is to an original tune.





	Footsteps

**Author's Note:**

> This filk is to an original tune.

I saw them today at the harvest parade  
Larger than life  
Strong, tall and brave

My mother she told me I must look away  
Young hellions both  
A fearful disgrace

But I long to follow in their footsteps  
I long to travel far away  
I long to reach the distant mountains  
To journey there and back again

Their travels we hear of in whispers at night  
Met dwarves, elves and men  
And learned how to fight

They riddled with dragons and came out alright  
Wrestled with orcs  
And rode with the Wise

And I long to follow in their footsteps  
I long to travel far away  
I long to reach the distant mountains  
To journey there and back again

My mother has chosen a girl for my wife  
With strawberry hair and  
Cornflower eyes

She says it is time I got on with my life  
Stopped thinking so much  
Stopped wondering why

But I long to follow in their footsteps  
I long to travel far away  
I long to reach the distant mountains  
To journey there and back again

My father expects me to work on his land  
To water the crops  
To muck out the barn

I dream of holding a sword in my hand  
Of growing like them  
He can't understand

But one day I'll follow in their footsteps  
One day I'll travel far away  
One day I'll reach the distant mountains  
I'll journey there and back again


End file.
